Gaging systems for press brakes and other sheet forming and cutting apparatus are well known and generally comprise a gage bar or other element adjustably positioned as a reference against which a sheet is butted for appropriate location prior to bending, cutting, or other formation. In a press brake for forming bends in sheet metal, the gaging system, known in the art as a back gage, is disposed behind the press to serve as an adjustable stop against which sheet stock introduced from the front of the press between the forming dies is butted to position the sheet for an intended bend. It is desireable to be able to adjust the gage position easily and accurately, and to reposition the gate accurately in the event it has changed or become misadjusted. A gate stop assembly in which the gage stop is adjustable from the rear is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,070. While the invention will be described in relation to a preferred embodiment for use with a press brake, it is contemplated that the invention is more broadly useful with a variety of sheet forming and cutting machines.